Dancing With The Devil
by moosilleshipper
Summary: What happens when the Pirate's worst enemy rejoins the crew?
1. So It Begins

**Hello! I'm new here! I've been obsessed with this pairing for years now, and felt like maybe I could contribute to this site! This chapter is knd of boring, but I promise it'll get better! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. they aren't a couple…..yet….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Step Up**

_Camille's POV_

"Guys what do we want to do?" Jacob asked the crew, gathered together in the boom room.

"I think it's too risky" Jason replied while Anala shook her head in disagreement.

"I think we should give him a chance. Maybe he truly has changed" She defended.

"Either way, I still am hesitant." said Jacob. The rest of the crew began to argue and talk over each other until finally he calmed them down. "Okay, okay. Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Julien rejoining The Pirates, raise your hand"

No one but Anala and I raised our hands. I'm not really sure why I raised mine, having never really met the man, but I did anyways.

"Then its settled. Julien is out." Jacob decided.

"Now wait, wait, wait a minute. I think we should put some real thought into this instead of just putting it up to a vote. Or at least have everyone explain their votes." Anala argued.

Everyone nodded and began explaining. Moose kept staring at me with his usual 'lost and confused' gaze. I gave him a questioning glance. I guess the rest of the crew caught on because they started to question me too. Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"Camille, why did you vote for him?" Jason asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a strong believer in second chances?" I replied and watched as the crew simultaneously gave a knowing look towards Moose, whom blushed in embarrassment. "I think that, even though from what I've heard he messed up big time, maybe he has changed and wants to make his wrong right."

"But why are you on his side Cam? You don't even know him, and the only time you slightly interacted with him, he was a jerk to us." Moose asked.

"Look I'm not on his side, but I'm not totally against him. I say we give him a chance, but it's not up to me at all. I'm barely even a member in this crew. It's up to you guys, I was just throwing in my two cents." I waved dismissively while the crew exchanged looks.

"Fine, we'll let him dance with us, but only if Camille is his partner," My head snapped up, eyes widening. "That way none of us that are against him have to deal with him." Jacob declared.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"If you have so much faith in him, then you can be his partner." Tick number 2 said.

"But why me, like you guys pointed out, I don't even know him! And I wasn't the only one that voted him in, what about Anala?!"

"Oh no honey, that would not end well. I may have voted him in, but Julien and I have a past that I don't feel like reliving." Anala stated. I looked at Moose desperately. "_Help me_" I mouthed to him.

"You know," Moose interrupted, "I'm not really a big fan of this. Maybe Julien can just freestyle by himself while the rest of us partner."

"Then it'd be obvious that we don't want him." Jason pointed out.

"But we don't!" exclaimed Moose.

"Stop it!" Jacob cut in, "Its already been decided, Camille and Julien will be partners. End of discussion." And with that he and the rest of the crew scattered off to their respective rooms, leaving me and Moose in the boom room. We sat in silence until Moose broke it.

"Look Cam, if you really don't want to do this, I can go talk to the crew, maybe change their minds." He suggested. I shook my head, not feeling like starting something.

"Its okay Moose, thank you, but I opened my mouth and now I have to deal with the consequences."

"Okay, but you let me know if something goes wrong. I don't trust this guy and I don't feel 100 percent confident in letting him dance with you. So if anything happens, find me so I can kick his sorry butt into next October, okay?" I couldn't help but crack a smile. Moose always knows how to lighten the mood, it's one of my favorite things about him.

"Okay, I promise if something happens, which I pray nothing will, I'll come to you." I said with a smile.

"Good because nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it." He smirked. "C'mon, lets go to bed. You need some good nights sleep if you're gonna be dancing with the so-called devil tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "And you need all the beauty sleep you can get, right Robert?" I shot back. He nudged my shoulder in reply while we both chuckled to ourselves.

"Later gator." He said as we walked into our respective rooms.

"Goodnight Moose."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alright everybody gather around. For those of you who don't know, this is Julien. He will temporarily be joining our crew until Luke gets back." Jacob announced once all of us had gotten to the boom room, ready to practice. We spread out, and started to stretch on our own.

I was off in my own world, doing some old tap steps with Moose when they approached me.

"Julien, this is Camille. She will be your partner." Julien stuck his hand out to shake mine. I gave him my hand and said a shy 'hello.' He kissed the top of my hand and gazed back up at my surprised expression.

"Very nice to meet you. You sure are quite the looker." He winked. Man, my skin is already crawling. Why did I have to open my mouth?! I gulped, pulled my hand away and turned around to get in my spot, Julien following on my heels. I caught Moose's eye. He was giving me a look he read 'is everything okay?' I nodded because even though I was a little creeped out, he hadn't done anything wrong.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Yo man I can't dance any longer, my brain will explode and my legs will fall off." One of the S twins complained. Me, as well as the rest of the crew, seemed to agree, so Jacob told us we could be done for the day.

"Great job today, partner. I can tell I'm gonna enjoy you." Julien said then winked at me while he walked out. What does he mean by that? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Moose set his elbow on my shoulder.

"So how was he today?"

"Not too bad." I lied. Moose could obviously tell because he gave me a glare. "Okay he was a little creepy, but I think he just tends to come on strong. He'll probably back off tomorrow."

"You let me know if he goes too far."

I sighed, "Sure thing, Ty." I glared at Moose while he glared at me.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you. There's something about him that I don't like and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Relax Moose, as far as I've seen, he's harmless. He just likes to flirt. Nothing I can't handle." I assured him, and then walked off. Now if only I could assure myself the same thing…

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Uh Oh

**I'm back again! Here's Chapter 2! Its kind of short, but something major happens! It does get kind of dark. So fair warning. Exit now if you don't like intensity! And if you do, Enjoy!**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Step Up**

_Camille's POV_

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Things with Julien were going well. Thankfully I was right and he had backed off a little. He still flirted, but not nearly as much.

Today we were working out the kinks in a lift we do together. I'm supposed to flip over his arm, but for some reason we weren't getting it.

"Okay, ready? I'm gonna go for it this time." I said. He nodded in reply and I went for the flip. Only to be dropped on my head midway through. I was a little dizzy, but really I was fine. It must've looked worse than it felt because the entire crew came rushing over to us.

"Cam are you okay?" Moose asked, concerned. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little bump. C'mon Julien, let's do it again." I got up to stand, but Julien stopped me.

"Are you sure? I dropped you pretty hard. I'm so sorry, maybe you want to take a break and just sit out for a second?" I started to protest, but Moose cut me off before I could say anything.

"I agree Cam. That was a hard fall. Why don't you go take a breather and sit out? Get something to drink or something." He helped me up and walked me over to the bench.

"Honestly Moose, I'm fine. I just want to get that flip down right now." I argued.

"I know you do. Please just take a five minute break. Please Chameleon, for me?" He batted his eyelashes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. Five minutes. That's all."

"Deal." He handed me a water bottle and ran back to his partner, Stix.

I sat out my five minutes like I promised and jumped back in right when they were over. After about another hour and a half of trying, we still couldn't get it, and I had given up. I was feeling extremely dizzy and exhausted. Moose was noticing.

"Hey Jacob, maybe we should call it a day." He suggested. The others agreed and Jacob told us we could leave. As I gathered my things and began to leave the room with Moose, I heard my name being called.

"Camille! Wait up a sec." Julien ran up to my side. "Can you stay for like five more minutes, please!? I know we can get this flip, I know it!" He requested. I looked back at Moose hesitantly, who just shrugged. I sighed.

"I guess." As I walked back out to the floor, Moose grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

"You gonna be okay by yourself or do you want me to stay?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head. Julien hadn't been that badly lately and I just really wanted to get this damn flip with no distractions.

"I'll be fine. You go ahead and go; I'll meet you downstairs when we're done." He nodded and walked off, leaving me alone with Julien.

"Okay so I think the problem is that I can't get all the way around. Try to hold your arm steadier and give me a slight push on my back. Maybe it'll help?" He nodded and did as told, though his push on my back ventured more south. I landed the flip perfectly. "Yay! We got it! Awesome!" I went in for a high five, but he pulled me into a really tight hug. "Uh…. Julien…. you can let go now." I said after a few seconds had passed. He didn't budge. "Julien seriously, let me go."

"Sorry," he said as he released me, "I just got excited."

"It's okay." I began to walk off, considering we were finished, but Julien had other ideas.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you."

Confused, I turned around, "About what?"

"I could show you better than I could tell you." He said slyly, inching closer to me.

"What are talking abo-" Before I could finish my question, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened as I tried to push him off of me. He had a tight grasp around me, one arm on my lower back, one resting around my shoulders. "Get off me!" I said as he came up for air.

"Not a chance," he replied, "I've been waiting to do this for weeks." He said before returning his lips to my mouth. Okay I was seriously scared now.

"Stop it! Julien!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right cheek.

"Shut up. You will not resist me, or there will be consequences." He said. My mind wasn't in cahoots with my body because I continued to fight him off, though my brain urged me to stop.

"Please stop Julien, please." I begged.

"After what Luke and this crew did to me? After the way your little boyfriend treats me? No way. This is my payback." He saw the way I winced as he brought up Moose and went with it. "What do you think he'll say when he finds out the you and I had sex?" He smirked.

That was it. I squirmed and squirmed and screamed at the top of my lungs. But Julien shoved his hand over mouth so quickly; I don't think anyone could've possibly heard me. I began to cry, which is something I don't do often.

"You've given me no choice. Looks like we have to do this the hard way. Have a nice nap."

And then everything went black.

**Uh oh! Reviews?**


End file.
